


Undercover

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [9]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots. </p><p>Day 9</p><p>Jane and Maura go undercover as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

Jane, Frankie and Korsak are in the squad room.

 

"So we were thinking...you going undercover as a couple."

"Undercover?...ok I can do that. Who am I going undercover with?"

"That's the thing." replies Frankie 

"We don't think another cop would be..."

"Who am I going undercover with?"

 

Maura walks in.

 

"Maura, what are you doing here?"

 

Jane looks fron Korsak to Frankie.

 

"It will be more believeable with someone you know." says Korsak

"I don't know guys." 

"Jane, it's fine." 

"Maura you can't do this." 

"Yes I can, I want to help." 

"I already cleared it with Cavanaugh." says Korsak

"Besides..." starts Frankie

"Besides what?"

"You two...um..."

"People already think we're a couple, Jane."

"Since when?"

"The beginning of time." replies Frankie

 

Jane looks at him.

 

"I'm still not sure."

"Jane 10 couples are missing." replies Frankie

"I get that, I'm just a little worried about the Maura part of the equation. Who's gonna keep you safe."

"You are...I'm not worried, I have you." replies Maura

 

Jane smiles.

 

"Ok" replies Jane

 

Jane and Maura undercover is a success. The person is arrested.

 

3 weeks later.

 

"60 seconds."

"What?"

"That's how long you and Maura kissed for." replies Frankie 

"How do you even know that...we were trying to make it believeable."

"That's you're story and you're sticking to it."

"What do you mean Frankie?"

"I was the one who suggested you two go undercover."

"Because..." 

"I thought you two would get you're act together and realise you have the hots for each other. You know what they say fake it to make it."

"I don't think that's what it mea...me and Maura are just friends, Frankie."

"Sure."

 

Maura walks in.

 

"Fine, I'll prove it to you."

 

Jane kisses Maura.

 

"Oh" says Jane

 

**Author's Note:**

> I could go into detail about how they got the guy (It was a guy, btw) but I...can't be borthered.


End file.
